You Sing To Me
by IveGotMyEdward1986
Summary: Joking around one night at work singing on stage caught the eye of a Cullen, what happens when her world mixes with his? Sparks fly! I swear it's better than it sounds! Be Kind! First time writing.cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Well this is my first attempt to write a story! Please be gentle on me..lol... **

**Mrs. Meyers owns all the WONDERFUL people in this story..I wouldn't mind kidnapping Edward for a while lol... **

**BPOV **

**Who would have thought I would be where I am now? I am 25 with an AMAZING job as a singer. I can remember the day that I was found by the manager of Nashville Records. 5 years ago, seems like it wasn't that long ago.**

****FLASHBACK****

_Get up there Bells, Emmett hollered out while he was behind the bar and I was cleaning off the stage from the band that got done playing earlier that night. _

_Hell no Emmett, I have to much stuff to do and I would like to get out of here at a decent hour, I do have to go home and finish studying for my college exam. _

_Oh, come on its just for fun, plus I like hearing your voice, you have a damn good one, better than most of the bands that come in here._

_GRR, fine Em, just for you I will do it. So up on the stage I went just to have some fun. I sung the first song that came to mind. My favorite song because it reminded me of my mother, who committed suicide when I was 17 years old, after moving to Forks, to live with my dad, to give my mom and Phil some alone time since they were newlyweds! It's something I don't like talking about with anyone & there are only a handful of people who knows what really happened. _

_It must' a been a place so dark, couldn't feel the light_

_Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud_

_Now here we are gathered in our little home town_

_This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd_

_Oh why that's what I keep askin'_

_Was there anything I could have said or done_

_Oh I had no clue you were masking the troubled soul, God only knows_

_What went wrong and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

_Mmmmmmm_

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old_

_rounding third to score the winning run_

_You always played with passion no matter what the game_

_When you took the stage you shined just like the sun_

_Oh why that's what I keep askin'_

_Was there anything I could have said or done_

_Oh I had no clue you were masking the troubled soul, God only knows_

_What went wrong and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

_Yah yah yah_

_Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze_

_The golden sun is shining on my face_

_The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing_

_This old world really ain't that bad a place_

_Oh why there's no comprehending_

_And who am I to try to judge or explain_

_Oh but I do have one burning question_

_Who told you life wasn't worth the fight_

_They were wrong_

_They lied_

_And now you're gone_

_And we cried_

_Cause It's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song_

_Your beautiful song_

_Your absolutely beautiful song._

"_WOW, Bells, that song gets to me every time", I turn my head to see Em's girlfriend Rosalie standing there by him with tears in her eyes, she is one of a few people who knows about what happened. "You are an amazing singer Bella" Rosalie said_

_Thanks,Rose_

"_I agree with this young lady"_

_I turned my head towards the door where that voice was coming from, I looked up and saw a handsome man standing there._

"_I'm sorry but we are closed for the evening, we open again at 3pm tomorrow" Emmett stated_

"_I'm sorry, I just was happening to walk by and heard a beautiful voice and just had to come see who it was singing, please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Carlisle Cullen, I am CEO of Cullen Records and your name?_

"_Holy shit, the Carlisle Cullen was standing in front of me and said I had a beautiful voice, snap out of it Bella and introduce your self. Hi, I am Isbella, but I like to be called Bella. Thanks for the compliment Mr. Cullen._

_Please, its Carlisle, Bella I would like for you to come down to my record studio tomorrow morning, how does that sound to you?_

_How does that sound to me? HOLY SHIT, hell yes I think its great. I hear laughing and look up realizing that I must have said that outloud,(blushing begins)_

_It's okay Bella, Carlisle laughing, GREAT I will see you tomorrow morning at my studio at 10am, here is my card with the address on it. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. _

_Thanks, Carlisle, I will be there._

**So, here I am with a 20 year contract with Cullen Records and loving every minute of it. My dad hated the fact that I left to go sing, he wanted me to go in to law since he is the chief of police in Forks, Washington. Yeah, I was going to do it just to make him happy but for my entire life I've always wanted to be a singer like my mom. **

"**Bella, you have to be on the stage in like 20 minutes, get your cute butt out here so I can finish doing your hair". Alice yelled**

**GRR, gotta love Alice Cullen, the CEO's daughter, her and I became GREAT friends since I've started here. She has been there since day one I started. She is my little pixie! She LOVES to play Bella barbie on me, I was never the one to actually get all dolled up and dress sexy, but since I am a singer and actually have to perform in front of people, I have to look my best. **

**Alice I'm coming give me a minute please, I'm nervous as hell. Yes after 5 years of singing and performing I still get nervous, I am what you like to say vertically challenged, in other words gravity HATES me.. **

"**Bella, you have NOTHING to be nervous about come on your show is COMEPLETELY sold out, but like that is NOTHING new to you, you know that you fans LOVE you! Plus there is someone I want you to meet! **

"**Oh god, why doesn't that sound good Alice?"**

"**Im coming in Bella, whether you like it or not" Alice stated as she was walking into my dressing room**

"**Okay, fine come on in, I'm dressed, just not make up done."**

"**Bella, I would like for you to me my brother Edward Cullen, Edward this is my best friend and sold out recording artist Izabella Swan."**

**HOLY SHIT, he's hot, bella back to reality**

"**Hi Edward, it's nice to finally meet you, Alice and your parents have told me a lot about you."**

"**Pleasure is all mine Izabella, perfect name I mind add, fits you VERY well." Edward said blushing**

"**Thanks," I replied blushing**

"**Come on Bella, we are wasting time, I have to get your make-up put on you before you go out. Edward if you don't mind, you can leave now instead of making my darling best friend blush" Alice replied**

"**Yes, of course sister dear, Bella it was a pleasure and I am sure I will be able to see you again" Edward said walking out**

**I mumbled under my breath, god I hope so! **

**So I know that Chapter 1 is kinda short. But please bare with me as I am bringing this story to life. I am not sure how long its going to be but don't worry it will be good! please read and review! Let me know what you think! Please be nice as this is my first time doing this! THANKS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**ONCE AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORY. I ALSO DONT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS! **

**Recap**

"_**Hi Edward, it's nice to finally meet you, Alice and your parents have told me a lot about you."**_

"_**Pleasure is all mine Izabella, perfect name I mind add, fits you VERY well." Edward said blushing**_

"_**Thanks," I replied blushing**_

"_**Come on Bella, we are wasting time, I have to get your make-up put on you before you go out. Edward if you don't mind, you can leave now instead of making my darling best friend blush" Alice replied**_

"_**Yes, of course sister dear, Bella it was a pleasure and I am sure I will be able to see you again" Edward said walking out**_

_**I mumbled under my breath, god I hope so! **_

"**What was that Bella"? Alice asked**

"**Huh, oh what, umm nothing, lets just finish my make-up so I can start the concert" I replied**

"**Uh-Huh, sounds like someone to me, happens to think my brother is HOT, but watch out Bella he does have a girlfriend. Her name is Jane and she is a real bitch, no one likes her, we know that all she wants is Edwards money, but anyways enough about her, maybe someone will come along and sweep Edward off his feet." Alice replied **

"**Yeah, maybe Alice, but DON'T even think about it, I am not the one for it, I have too much on my hands right now to even TRY to be with someone, my career means EVERYTHING to me. I don't have the time or energy to start a relationship, you saw how that went over when I was with Riley." I stated**

"**Yeah but Bella that was 2 years ago, you can't be single your ENTIRE life! You are so beautiful and you deserve a man that's going to treat you right, not cheat on you every chance he gets kinda like what Riley did" Alice argued**

"**Alice please lets not bring this up right now, I have to be on in 5 minutes, are we done yet?" **

"**Yes, Bella we are done and you look AMAZING!"**

"**Thanks Alice, I don't know WHAT I would do without you these past 5 years" I said hugging her**

"**No problem, that's what best friends are for!" **

**Walking to the stage my stomach started turning in knots, this always happens whenever I get started. You would figure after 5 years I was use to this, but No... God the place is BAMMING, I love the sound of it, the fans yelling my name. I NEVER thought I would be able to actually get my dream to come true! Now here I was in my hometown Forks, Washington for the first time in 5 years since I've made it big! I haven't spoke to my father since I left. I sent him 4 tickets and told him to bring whom ever he wanted too, I don't think he would show but I could always hope. I do miss my father. He raised me for 4 years before I became big, but he just didn't agree with my decision to leave. Walking onto the stage the crowd got even louder, screaming my name. Well I am will give them just what they want! Walking out there I lookout to the crowd and there was the Greek god himself with bright green eyes, just looking at him made my body scream for him. WTF, no man as EVER gotten me like this before, oh well I will figure out what to do with that later but first MUST give my fans what they want. So I started out doing all my songs! I know just what my fans like. **

"**HOW YALL DOING TONIGHT FORKS?" I screamed**

"**YAY WHOO HOO GO BELLA WE LOVE YOU BELLA" the fans screamed**

"**Thank you so much, as most of you know, I am from Forks, Washington. I grew up for a while before I left to live in Jacksonville, Florida with my mom & her husband Phil. But I did come back and lived for a few more years after my few incidents in my life in Florida. I was found by Mr. Carisle Cullen himself when I was joking around at the bar I worked at with my friend Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. But I want yall to know that Forks still and will always hold a special place in my heart! Now I just want to thank my family & friends who helped me along the way. I wrote a special song just for you guys.**

_**I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**_

I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,

And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.

**As I am finishing the song I take a another look around at the crowd and there I see staying in his police uniform my father Charlie Swan himself! I mange to try to finish the song and next to my father is are my friends Emmett, Rosalie, and my brother Jasper, they are all staring at me with big grins and their faces and tears in their eyes, it takes all I have to finish the song, as I am standing there after I finish my song an idea pops up in my head. **

"**Thank you so much Forks, you guys are amazing, with that said I would like to introduce to you my family that help me make it through I am asking for my father Charlie Swan, my best friends Emmett & Rosalie McCarthy and last but not least my brother Jasper Swan to join me up here! It's been 5 years since I have seen anyone of them but I want this town and every one in the world to know just how much they truly mean to me" I said with tear pouring out of my eyes.**

**I watch as all of them come up to join me on stage. I run right to my father and he gathers me up in his arms with both of us crying we look right at each other, but I can't believe what I hear next comingfrom my father who I thought hated me since I left him and my brother all alone.**

"**Bells, its really great to see you sweetheart, I've missed you so much! I couldn't wait for the day until I saw my baby girl up on that stage doing what she she loves most, and now I can see why you love it, you fans love you! I love you baby girl and I am so very much proud of you" my father said with tears coming out of his eyes! **

**Next thing I know, I am being tossed up in the air by Emmett, my big bear of a friend who is more like a brother to me. **

"**Bells, I can't believe its you, I should kill you because I haven't heard from you in almost 5 years! We've missed you so much!, but how did you know Rose & I got married?"**

**Duh, Emmett as if I DON'T read, I saw it in the paper, its not everyday that the Miss America weds someone from a small town." I said laughing**

"**Emmett, damn it don't hog her, I've missed her too," I turn around and there is none another than my best friend and now Miss American 2009 Rosalie Hale-McCarthy. **

"**Rose! How are you? You look amazing! I can't believe you are really here, god i've missed you so much!" I stated hugging Rose**

"**Bells, we will talk later, you have a show to finish, Jasper said that he will see you back stage"**

**I turn to see my brother with tears in his eyes come walking towards me and tells me "Heya Bells, I will see you back stage, I've missed my baby sister! Love you sis"**

" **I love you too Jasper and I've missed you too" I said once again tears falling down!**

**So I played 4 more songs for the fans and finally after 10 songs I sang of mine were done and over with, I headed back stage to see my family that I have seen in 5 years! Walking back to my dressing room, I was pounced on by 4 people who I have missed more than anything in this world! **

**OKAY SO BE HONEST! TELL ME WHATCHA THINK?DO YOU LIKE? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I KNOW YALL ARE WAITING ON EDWARD BUT I JUST HAD TO GET THAT OUT THERE! DONT WORRY EDWARD WILL BE UP VERY SOON AGAIN! GIVE ME REVIEWS LOL! **


End file.
